Alone
by IceAgeFan
Summary: They betrayed him...Now he's all Alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Hello all, another little Oneshots. Just a short one this time. Just an idea that came to my head randomly while I was feeling down.**

**Warning: Contains depression, isolation and pain.**

**Story**

_Alone_...That's what he was. No one cared for him. All the good he had done for them...All the pain he had took for them. He was a no one now. Here he was, in the middle of no where. He thought he could trust them...He couldn't. He kept sending letters to them, to try and contact them...But they didn't reply. Well they had...Once. They had just told him to go away and never come back. Even his own father has turned against him. Telling him he was the worst son ever...Why did this happen to him? What did he do to deserve this? All the emotions he was feeling...That he was hiding from, were tearing him apart. All he wanted was to talk to them. To know if he could ever speak to them again. But no..No matter how many letters filled with sorrow went their was...It really was the last thing to ever happen. He didn't even have a house...All he had, was a cave. Shunned away from society and left to die alone and uncared for. He was so broken..So isolated..So unloved. No one ever deserved this to happen to them. No matter what they were like. And he certainly was no monster. At least that's what he thought. He felt so many emotions course round his body and through his mind.

Pain...Hurt...Anger...**Rejection**...Isolation...Lost.

"Why did this happen to me? I've never done anything bad...I just want happiness"

That's all he wanted in his life.

**Happiness.**

"I have done so much for them all...For the Valley. I've defeated villains for them. Helped them out with bandit problems or general help. Taught them things. Comforted them when they needed it most. And what do they do with me?...They betray me and leave me to die. I thought they were my friends...My family...I thought I loved her"

A solitary tear escaped his eye, as his sentence burned his heart to the core.

"But she hates me...And she always will do"

He had ever been at a lower point in his life.

Never had he been so betrayed and turned against.

"What should I do? I can't go back. I can't go forward. What if they find me? Will they attack me?"

So many thoughts invaded his mind. He couldn't escape them, try as he might. He was too slow...Always too slow. Never fast enough to outrun the invasion of depression that was enveloping him in sadness. He felt like he was a piece of prey that was being chased away. He was so confused. He wanted to scream, but he didn't. He wanted to shout, but he didn't. He wanted to cry, but he didn't. He was just tired...Tired of not having the answers for any of his questions. Would he ever get them? Well, who knows. He still remembers it like it was yesterday.

Flashback

_Rain pored down on the Valley of Peace as the Dragon Warrior stood outside the doors of the Hall of Heroes. Shifu was expelling him out for "attacking" Tigress. He had been training with them and a bandit had thrown a shuriken at Tigress, nearly hitting her. Shifu saw this, but the angle he saw it at made it look like Po had deliberately tried to kill Tigress. And with Tigress being Shifu's adopted daughter, he was none too happy about it. And so this is where they were._

_"But Master Shifu, I didn't..."_

_"Silence!"_

_Po sighed to himself for what must have been the millionth time that day. He didn't do it. He knows he didn't do it. But he had to listen to Master Shifu. He had no option but to listen to his Master. Even if it __**wasn't **__his fault._

_"You will leave this Valley! How dare you try to kill Tigress! You will leave now"_

_He sighed again. Oh drat._

_"Yes Master Shifu"_

_He turned to leave only to have Tigress' paw thunder off his face, as she slapped him. He looked up and saw her face, only to see tears drenching her eyes. He turned away and walked down the stairs and out the Valley for the very last time. He never saw them again...Ever._

End Flashback

He had no sanity after that day. He kept thinking they were there..But they weren't. They were miles away.

He thought about them...About **her**...How broken she was. She'd probably be with someone else by now.

He closed his eyes...**Tightly.** He never wanted to imagine that. But he knew he would have to accept his fate and the reality of it all.

"That's it...Game over. I am officially nothing...Not that I was anything before. I think I might just stay in this cave forever...Then things'll maybe start to go a bit smoother for everyone. They don't need me. It's not like I make a difference anyway. At least in a positive manner. I'd just break things and make more mistakes. Even dad never wanted me...Hell he even told me that himself...I tried, but as always with me. I always failed. Why did I think anything good could ever come from what I was doing? I should've just done nothing. Everything I do goes wrong, or breaks or is a mistake. I can never get anything right. Or even to the point of it being acceptable. What's the point of my existence? Everywhere I go I get shut out. I should just call it quits just now and not look back. I don't need them, especially since it looks like they never even **wanted** me. The arrogance of them...The stupidity of **me**...Thinking I could be loved...Even **accepted**. I'll never make that mistake again...No more. There's no one out there for me, so why should I bother looking when I could jut give up and spare myself the time, emotions, pain and effort of looking for this mystical someone to care about me, when all I'm going to find is someone that's just the same as them...Calls me names, says I smell, speaks rude comments to me and about me and finally abuses me until my bones not only break, but until I break?...There's no point it's useless"

He did **nothing** wrong.

They did **everything** wrong.

Should he go back?

No.

He was all **Alone**.

**The End**

**A\N: Review away please, even if you think it is the worse story ever, then tell me. Thank you for reading. Have a nice night\morning\day wherever you are :)**


	2. Author Note

**Just to let you all know, I will be doing a sequel. So don't worry if it's all sad. There will be happy times. This is just something I wrote when I was feeling sad. It WILL have a happy ending.**


End file.
